1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rolling technique for forming a to-be-rolled material, such as a metal member, into a rolled material, and more particularly, to a rolling technique for improving a material property, such as formability, of a rolled material by controlling a texture of the rolled material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, rolling is performed to process a metal member into, for example, a plate having a predetermined size. During the rolling, a micro structure of a to-be-rolled material is changed according to a volumetric change of the to-be-rolled material. Due to the change in the micro structure of the to-be-rolled material, the to-be-rolled material has a texture in which crystals are arranged in a preferred orientation direction. The texture formed by the rolling highly affects a material property, such as formability, of the to-be-rolled material. Accordingly, controlling the texture of the to-be-rolled material during rolling may result in an improvement in the material property, such as formability, of the rolled material after the rolling.